MY FUTURE AND PAST
by Han02
Summary: Kehidupanku setelah semua kebahagiaan ku pergi. Aku yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kenangan lamaku dengan pergi dari tanah kelahiran dan tempat masa kecilku. Tapi kurasa, tak semua kebahagiaan itu benar-benar meninggalkanku. Prologue/Warning Inside!/KRISTAO/slight!HUNTAO and other pairing
1. Bagian 1 : Halo Dunia Baru?

**T** itle: My Future and Past

 **A** uthor: Missing Water V. S

 **D** isclaimer: All characters belonging to God, their self, agency, family and fans.

 **G** enre: Romance/Friendship/Drama

 **R** ating: T

 **M** ain Cast:

Huang Zi Tao as **TAO**

Wu Yi Fan as **KRIS**

Oh Sehun as **Sehun**

 **S** upported cast:

Find it here!

 **S** tatus: Chaptered Story (On-going)

 **W** arning: Typo(s), YAOI, tidak sesuai EYD, alur yang (mungkin) membingungkan, and soon

* * *

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I WARN YOU!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 _Aku masih terduduk disini, berbalut mantel wol coklat tua dengan sedikit aksen putih di beberapa sudut, menikmati alunan nyanyian merdu dari paduan suara gereja. Aku tersenyum singkat kepada seorang gadis kecil yang tengah bergabung bersama yang lain menyemarakkan kebaikan Tuhan, dia adikku. Umurnya sepuluh, gadis kecil dengan surai hitam malam, dengan kedua pipi yang tampak berisi dihiasi sedikit semburat merah―pengaruh suhu dingin bulan Desember, dan kedua obsidian menawan yang memancarkan kedaimaian dan kekuatan, dia tampak baik…dari luar, kurasa._

 _Hampir tengah malam, aku mengamit jari-jarinya, kami berjalan beriringan menuju rumah. Langkahnya yang bersemangat seolah menghiburku. Sepanjang perjalanan dia menceritakan pada ku bagaimana serunya berlatih bersama Serena, Belinda, Refaela dan beberapa teman lainnya. Dia juga menceritakan bagaimana besarnya keinginan anak itu untuk ikut perkemahan musim panas tahun depan. Sesekali aku membalasnya, walau hanya dengan anggukan, atau pertanyaan klise macam 'benarkah', 'oh ya?' dan jawaban-jawaban singkat lainnya. Menurut ku ini momentum terindah dalam hidupku. Ketika kau bisa menikmati sebaris cerita dari orang tersayang, memotret senyumnya dalam memorimu, saling berbagi kehangatan, dan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya. Kemudian, aku juga merasa seandainya Tuhan sudah tak berbaik padaku mungkin Dia akan mengambil mereka : keluarga, teman, semuanya termasuk kebahagiaan ku. Karena hanya merekalah kebahagiaanku._

 _Paginya, setelah aku menikmati tidur yang tidak nyenyak, aku terbangun. Menuruni tangga dan segera bersiap untuk membantu ibuku menyiapkan barang-barang dagangan. Kami memang bukan keluarga kaya, aku tak mengeluhkan itu, toh, harta juga tidak menjamin kami masuk surga nantinya. Ditengah kegiatanku mengangkut sayur ibu memanggilku, mengutus ku menuju rumah seorang tengkulak. Aku segera berangkat, mengayuh sepeda untuk menembus jarak tiga kilometer, tak terlalu jau kurasa._

 _Malam ini malam natal, kami kembali berjalan beriringan, aku dan Mei Liu, adikku, menuju gereja. Tak ada yang berbeda dari hari sebelumnya, hanya saja, kali ini kami datang bersama seorang temanku, dia adalah seorang pewaris salah satu perusahaan besar disini, namun, entahlah dia enggan membicarakan itu denganku. Ibuku masih dirumah, menjaga ayah yang sakit-sakitan sejak setahun terakhir._

 _Sepanjang perjalanan hanya diisi dengan celotehan adikku, kadang terselip beberapa pujian kepada temanku, tampan katanya, saat pertamakali temanku itu mengunjungi rumah kami. Mereka berdua jadi akrab sekali, bahkan beberapa kali mereka mengacuhkan ku, tak apa, kurasa mereka sedang menikmati waktu berdua._

 _Kami menghabiskan malam di gereja. Tak berniat kerumah hingga tengah malam. Dan saat itu juga aku menyesalkan keputusanku untuk pulang larut. Kurang dari lima meter jarak kami dan rumah, aku menyaksiknnya, saat itu juga aku merasa semuanya mendadak berputar-putar hanya gelap yang terlihat setelah aku mendengar isak tangis Mei Liu dan beberapa orang berlarian menuju kami._

 _Aku terbangun diruangan asing, kepalaku sakit sekali, seketika itu juga peristiwa itu berlomba-lomba memecah kepala, api dimana-mana. Oh astaga! Tuhan, mana ibuku, aku berteriak, memanggil nama Mei Liu, Mama, dan Baba._

 _"_ _Sayang tenanglah bibi disini," seorang wanita rupawan mendekatiku yang masih duduk di ranjang._

 _"_ _MAMA! BABA‼"_

 _"_ _Maaf, maaf sayang, tenanglah,"_

 _"_ _Bibi, mana Mama dan Baba," ujarku masih sesengukan. Wanita itu masih diam, aku sembat menangkap gurat keterkejutan di piasnya yang rupawan._

 _"_ _Maafkan Bibi sayang, tapi, Mama dan Baba mu…sudanh menuju surga," Mama dan Baba…tidak mungkin._

 _"_ _Bibi jangan bohong, Mama dan Baba tidak mungkin meninggalkan kami," ucap ku sambil meronta dalam dekapannya._

 _"_ _Maaf sayang…" wanita itu terdiam, aku masih tak percaya, mereka meninggalkan ku, tepat dimalam natal._

 _Setelah aku insiden aku yang tak sadarkan diri dua hari itu, kami, aku dan Mei Liu, hidup bersama bibiku, kami kembali ke Tiongkok. Menetap disana. Aku sudah cukup tegar untuk melupakan malam dimana api menghanguskan kebahagiaanku. Tapi, aku patut bersyukur setidaknya Mei Liu masih ada. Genap setahun aku tinggal di Tiongkok, tanah kelahiranku. Aku pikir aku bisa sedikit bahagia disini, tapi Tuhan berkehendak lain, diusianya yang kesebelas, Mei Liu divonis mengidap kanker otak, setelah berjuang mati-matian selama satu tahun, dia akhirnya menyerah dan meninggal tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya yang kedua belas._

 _Aku memutuskan untuk merantau, aku pikir aku cukup dewasa untuk bisa hidup mandiri. Setelah perdebatan alot dan diiringi tangis haru bibi Qian, aku terbang ke Korea Selatan. Dengan beasiswa dan uang seadanya aku cukup bersyukur bisa melanjutkan studi ku di salah satu sekolah menengah atas terkemuka di Korea Selatan._

 _Dan sekarang disinilah aku, berdiri dengan sangat tidak gagahnya didepan gerbang agung Sekolah Menegah Atas Internasional Seoul. Disinilah kehidupan baruku, selamat datang._

* * *

 **BAGIAN 1: Halo Dunia Baru?**

Pagi yang cerah, setelah mengemasi barang-barangku aku diantarkan oleh kakak sepupuku menuju sekolah baruku. Dengan mengenakan baju terbaik yang aku punya, kami segera melesat dengan mobil sedan hitam milik sepupuku itu. Bibi Qian tidak benar-benar mengizinkan aku hidup sendiri di negeri orang. Bahaya katanya. Dan karena aku malas berdebat dengan bibi tercintaku itu aku memutuskan untuk menyetujuinya saja, tinggal di Seoul bersama kakak sepupuku. Walaupun nanti aku akan berada diasrama, sebenarnya.

"Sudah sampai, nikmati sekolah mu ya. Kalau ada masalah hubungi gēgē, mengerti?" ucap sepupuku.

"Siap gē! Aku akan bergegas. Sampai jumpa gē, semoga hari mu menyenangkan," aku melambaikan tangan pada kakak sepupuku, setelah memastikan bahwa kakak telah melesat cukup jauh, aku segera menenteng koperku, masuk ke halaman sekolah ku yang baru.

 **BRUKK‼**

"Maafkan aku, maaf," seorang _namja_ berambut _dark brown_ mengulurkan tangan padaku.

"Eh…iya, tidak apa-apa sunbae," ucapku sambil melirik sekilas tanda pangkat di lengan kemejanya yang tertulis angka sebelas.

"Oke, maaf ya, aku sedang terburu-buru. Kalau kau mencari aula lurus saja. Dan selamat datang, bye~" ucap _namja_ tersebut yang aku yakini sebagai kakak kelasku. Aku segera menunduk hormat dan mengucapkan terimkasih. Segera kulangkahkan kaki ku menuju aula yang dimaksud senior ku tadi.

Suasananya cukup atau bisa dibilang sangat ramai, beberapa anak tampak kesulitan menerobos yang lainnya, beberapa lagi sedang sibuk berkenalan, dan yang lainnya tampak acuh, mengabaikan keadaan disekitar mereka dengan membaca buku atau sekedar mengamati yang lain saja. Dan aku termasuk dalam kelompok yang terakhir. Aku orang asing disini, tidak ada yang kukenal satupun. Rasa bosan menggerogotiku sampai seorang _namja_ menyamankan posisinya dibangku sebelahku. Anak itu, tipikal orang berada, tidak banyak berekspresi, dan tampak sedikit angkuh dengan hawa mengintimidasinya.

"Apa aku menganggumu? Kau memandangiku sedari tadi," orang itu memalingkan wajahnya kearah ku. Aku gelagapan sendiri, bagaimana bisa aku bertindak konyol dengan mengamati seseorang yang jelas-jelas berada tepat di sampingku.

"Eh, itu-itu…t-tidak kok," balasku, mencoba menyematkan senyum walau aku yakin pasti aku tampak konyol dengan senyum kikuk ku itu.

"Sehun…Oh Sehun, senang berkenalan denganmu,"

"O-oh aku—" ucapanku terpotong karena sebuah suara yang menginterupsi kami semua. Mendadak suasana jadi hening.

"Baiklah, kami ucapkan selamat dantang Seoul International School. Buatlah diri kalian senyaman mungkin disini. Baiklah sebelumnya akan ada sambutan dari Kepala Sekolah kita jadi saya mohon kalian tetap tenang," ucap seorang _namja_ yang kutebak sebagai ketua OSIS. Tak beberapa lama kemudian masukah pria paruh baya, pasti itu kepala sekolah.

"Terimakasih, Joonmyeon-ssi. Baiklah yang pertama kami ucapkan selamat atas bergabungnya peserta didik baru dengan Seoul International School, dengan resminya kalian bergabung, maka, kalian juga dewajibkan untuk mengikuti tata tertib yang berlaku di sekolah ini. Termasuk kalian harus tinggal di asrama selama kalian masih berminat untuk bersekolah di sini…"

Setelah beberapa sambutan terlewati kami segera keluar untuk mengambil nomor kamar atau _dorm_ yang akan kami tempati. Aku memeriksa kembali kertas pemerimaanku tertulis angka '240' yang berarti aku harus mengantri di barisan nomor lima untuk mengambil nomor _dorm_ ku.

"Hei… salam kenal. Kau, ah, dari Cina ya?" sapa seseorang didepanku.

"Ah, iya. Salam kenal," dia pasti melihat kartu penerimaan ku.

"Kau tahu tidak, banyak orang yang mengira bahwa pembagian _dorm_ disini dilaksanakan seadil-adilnya tanpa pandang bulu. Tapi, sebenarnya tidak, mereka―kau lihat ruangan itu? mereka itu adalah anak pejabat penting, donasi mereka kepada sekolahan ini, mau tak mau mengharus kan sekolah menyediakan tempat eksklusif bagi mereka," jelasnya panjang lebar, anak ini pasti tipikal penggosip jika sudah berada dilingkungannya, kentara sekali.

"Oh, benarkah? Menurutku itu wajar mereka semua membayarkan?" sahutku asal.

"Kita semua 'kan juga membayar,"

"Aku tidak begitu, kurasa,"

"Tidak? Astaga kau salah alamat bung! Kau pasti masuk kelas percepatan, wah… aku beruntung bisa berkenalan denganmu. Tapi, sayangnya kau tak seharusnya ikut berdesakan disini,"

"Terimakasih, tapi, apa maksudnya salah alamat?"

"Kau tidak mendengarkan pengumuman ya? Anak-anak dari kelas percepatan juga mendapat _dorm_ eksklusif, kau harusnya ikut masuk kesana!"

"Astaga benarkah? Kalau begitu aku harus bergegas, terimakasih Joonsuk-ssi!" aku segera berlari menuju ruangan yang dimaksud. Menghelas napas sebentar, aku berniat untuk memasuki ruangan sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsiku.

"Kau… bisa perlihatkan kartumu?" tanya seorang _sunbae_ , "baiklah lain kali jangan terlambat, silahkan masuk."

Begitu aku memasuki ruangan, hawa dingin AC menyambutku. Ruangan yang cukup lenggang, nyaman, dan tunggu dulu semuanya memperhatikan ku. Ish, segera saja aku membungkuk hormat sambit menggumamkan permintaan maaf. Bayangkan saja hanya ada 40 orang diruangan ini. Dua puluh diantaranya pasti anak-anak dari kelas percepatan. Dan sisanya seperti yang dikatakan Joonsuk, mereka anak pejabat.

"Duduklah, nyamankan dirimu," ucap seorang _sunbae_ , oh, dia ketua OSIS.

"Terimakasih _sunbae_ ," dia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum singkat.

"Baiklah, kalian adalah anak-anak terpilih yang masing masing akan menempati _dorm_ khusus di gedung paling utara. Setiap kamar akan diisi oleh dua orang siswa baru dan seorang _sunbae_ kalian. Tapi, aka nada beberapa yang hanya diisi seorang junior dan senior. Dengarkan baik-baik pembagiannya, tidak ada pengulangan…" ucap ketua OSIS. Aku menghitung dari satu sampai tiga puluh tujuh―hanya sekedar menghilangkan bosan.

"Yang terakhir Oh Sehun kelas sepuluh percepatan, Wu Yi Fan kelas sebelas, dan Huang Zi Tao kelas sepuluh percepatan menempati _dorm_ empat belas A. Selamat berkemas kalau begitu, nikmati waktu kalian," oh itu tadi… namaku ya? Namaku! Nomor berapa tadi? Yang benar saja! Aku lupa. Tadi ada Sehun, Oh Sehun, ah, ketemu.

"Emm… Sehun-ssi, kita berbagi kamar kurasa," ucapku setelah menepuk bahunya.

"Oh, kau… Zitao ya? Kita bertemu di aula tadi 'kan?"

"Iya, aku belum sempat mengenalkan diri tadi,"

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti lupa nomor kamarmu 'kan? Empat belas A. Ingat itu baik-baik. Kalau begitu cepatlah, para _sunbae_ biasanya mudah marah jika kita terlambat masuk _dorm_ ," dan kami pun segera melangkahkan kaki menuju _dorm_. Mama…Baba…Mei-mei…sekarang bantu aku di dunia baruku.

* * *

 **To Be Continued~**

* * *

Halo~ penghuni FFn... kabar baik ya~?

Setelah berjuang mengerjakan UN *tebar confetti* saya menghabiskan liburan dengan tidur. Dan tiba-tiba ada mood buat bikin FF.

Sempat males karena dengerbaca berita yang katanya Tao-gege mau keluar... #Jangan Ge~ jangan susul Luhannie-gege dan kekasih nagamu itu! JANGAN!

Oke sudah lah. Jadi saya kembali dengan membawa FF kedua saya yang sangat abal dan banyak ketidak sempurnaanya.

Mohon bimbingan _Sunbae-sunbae_ sekalian *deep bow

Kritik dan saran sangat diperlukan #nggak maksa looh ya

Udahan ya, mungkin saya bakal menlanjutkan FF ini kalau ada yang berminat gichuee~ :3

Bye~ bye~ *peluk satu-satu


	2. Bagian 2 : First Day

**T** itle: My Future and Past

 **A** uthor: Missing Water V. S

 **D** isclaimer: All characters belonging to God, their self, agency, family and fans.

 **G** enre: Romance/Friendship/Drama

 **R** ating: T

 **M** ain Cast:

Huang Zi Tao as **TAO**

Wu Yi Fan as **KRIS**

Oh Sehun as **Sehun**

 **S** upported cast:

Find it here!

 **S** tatus: Chaptered Story (On-going)

 **W** arning: Typo(s), YAOI, tidak sesuai EYD, alur yang (mungkin) membingungkan, and soon

* * *

 **I'M SORRY FOR THE (VERY) LATE UPDATE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I WARN YOU!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **:D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

* * *

 **BAGIAN 2: First Day**

Hari pertama, kelas di mulai pukul delapan. Kelas kami berada dilantai paling atas, dimana hanya ada dua ruangan utama: kelas percepatan satu dan kelas percepatan dua. Aku memilih bangku nomor dua dari depan, aku lebih senang duduk di bangku tengah yang berada tepat didepan papan tulis jika kalian mau tahu.

Oh Sehun, selama semalam satu kamar dengannya aku tahu bahwa anak itu tidak terlalu banyak bicara. Dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk hal-hal yang lebih berguna, dari pada menggosip. Karena pada dasarnya kamar kami memang sangat sepi. Aku sendiri agak merasa canggung dengan mereka―Senior Wu Yi Fan dan Sehun. Senior sendiri ku rasa bukan orang yang tepat untuk diajak berbicara. Dan Sehun, sudah kubilang dia pendiam.

Setelah sesi pengenalan diri yang tidak penting itu―menurutku, Park _seonsangnim_ menjelaskan beberapa hal tentang sekolah, tata tertib, dan antek-anteknya, dilanjutkan dengan beberapa pengenalan materi dan pemberian daftar kegiatan. Membosankan. Bahkan kelas kami juga hening. Ini salah satu poin kerugianku yang terdaftar sebagai siswa kelas percepatan: semua anak kelas percepatan adalah mesin penghafal! Dan parahnya mereka adalah kumpulan makhluk-makhluk irit bicara. Mungkin kebosanan akan membunuh ku jika saja bel istirahat tidak segera berbunyi. Setelah Park _seonsangnim_ keluar kelas. Aku berniat pergi menuju kafetaria, tapi, niat ku itu aku urungkan karena tak satu pun dari temanku beranjak dari bangku mereka. Aku berdehem pelan lalu menepuk bahu seseorang di depanku―Sehun.

"Sehun-ssi! Sehun-ssi!" ucapku pelan, mencoba meminimalisir atensi berlebihan yang mungkin teman-temanku berikan.

Sehun pun, secara mengejutkan berbalik. Diam, namun di wajahnya tertulis apa-mau-mu?-jangan-mengganggu-ku! Padahal dia hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil sedikit mengerutkan kening.

"Itu…mau temani aku ke kantin?"

"…" dia hanya terdiam dan memandangku seolah-olah aku ini orang asing yang mengganggu.

"Kalau tidak mau, juga tidak apa-apa. Aku…akan pergi sendiri," sedikit nada kecewa terselip dalam ucapanku itu.

"Aku mau. Satu lagi, panggil aku Sehun saja, tanpa ssi," detik itu juga aku tersenyum. Dia tak seburuk yang aku pikirkan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau tau man? Barang ini menarik, kujamin tidak akan mengecewakan. Ku pilihkan yang terbaik untuk mu," seorang _namja_ jangkung yang nampak berbicara dengan seseorang berambut pirang yang sama jangkungnya sambil menatap sekitar dengan tatapan waspada.

"Ha…" tawa si Rambut Pirang hambar, sekilas memandang temannya itu lalu melanjutkan kegiatan makan yang sempat tertunda.

"Ya, Kris! Dengar 'kan aku! Aku serius soal yang satu ini,"

"Kau ini… bacalah pengumuman dulu! Kau pikir aku masih bisa menikmati barang itu di depan anak-anak ha?" _namja_ yang bernama Kris itu mengertak tertahan sambil melayangkan tatapan kesal pada temannya, "dengar baik-baik Park Chanyeol, malam ini dan seterusnya—err…paling tidak sampai tahun ajaran baru, aku harus berbagi kamar dengan dua anak baru sok pintar dari kelas antah berantah bernama _acceleration class_. Mengerti?"

"Rekor baru man! Tiga puluh dua kata dalam dua puluh detik," sahut Chanyeol, melenceng dari topik.

"Pulang saja sana!" setengah berteriak Kris mengusir _namja_ bernama Chanyeol yang sudah membuatnya kesal itu, dan hanya tawa menyebalkan yang di dengar Kris sebelum Chanyeol benar-benar pergi.

Sementara itu terlihat dua siswa―Sehun dan Tao yang memasuki kafetaria.

"Kau duluan saja Tao, aku menyusul nanti," ucap Sehun yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Tao.

Setelah mengambil jatah makan siangnya Tao segera memilih tempat duduk. Ada bangku kosong di depan pantry. Dia pun memutuskan untuk mengambil bagian di bangku itu sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Jangan duduk disitu, bocah," Tao segera berbalik, hendak memaki orang yang dengan kurang ajarnya memanggilnya bocah. Namun, hal itu diurungkan ketika dia mendapati seseorang—yang jika dia sampai memakinya maka Tao Akan dicap sebagai junior paling kurang ajar—dengan ramput pirang menawan.

"E-eh…Sunbae. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Tao polos.

"Kris-sunbae benar jangan duduk disini. Bersamaku saja," ucap seseorang di belakang Tao.

"Sehun… tapi 'kan aku ingin duduk di sini," bela Tao sambil menunjuk bangku itu dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Namun sepertinya tidak diindahkan oleh Sehun karena pemuda itu tanpa berkata apa pun langsung menarik tangan Tao yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menunjuk bangku, membawa pemuda berdarah Tiongkok menjauh.

"Di sini saja, Kris-sunbae juga duduk disini 'kan?" ucap Sehun datar seraya menyamankan diri di bangku paling ujung—yang secara langsung berdekatan dengan dinding kaca, lalu menikmati makanannya tanpa memperdulikan dua orang lainnya. Tao segera memilih tempat di samping Sehun, dan itu artinya dia makan tepat dihadapan Kris—Wu Yi Fan. Dan Kris sendiri segera kembali ke tempatnya.

Keadaan meja mereka bisa dibilang suram dan…hening, terlalu hening sehingga kalian bisa mendengar suara dentingan sendok yang beradu dengan permukaan piring.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah pukul tujuh malam. Gedung utama sudah mulai sepi, lantai tiga yang nampak sedikit bernyawa, karena pada dasarnya lantai itu memang ditempati siswa tingkat akhir yang sedang giat-giatnya belajar untuk menempuh ujian masuk universitas. Sedangkan siswa tahun pertama dan kedua hanya memiliki waktu satu jam untuk beristirahat atau sekadar berbincang-bincang, karena jam delapan nanti kelas tambahan akan segera dimulai.

Segerombolan siswa tampak sedang bekumpul di dekat sebuah pohon besar yang diperkirakan sudah tumbuh disana bahkan sebelum sekolah itu didirikan. Itu asumsi mereka _sih_.

"Kalian tahu tidak katanya sekolah ini dulu adalah bekas lahan yang di gunakan untuk pembantaian. Dan lagi, konon mayat mere—"cerita itu disela dengan tidak sopannya oleh seorang _namja_ bermata _doe_ , "oke…oke… Kyungsoo-hyung maksudku jenazah mereka dikubur—" lagi-lagi dicela, "iya, maksudku dimakam 'kan dibawah gedung sekolah kita," dan dongeng yang dua kali diralat oleh _namja_ benama Kyungsoo pada kata 'mayat' dan 'dikubur' selesai.

Hening menjemput segerombolan anak yang diketahui bernama Jongin, Jongdae, Joonsuk, Minseok, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Tao—yang tiba-tiba saja tadi dipaksa oleh Joonsuk untuk bergabung. Sang pendongeng menyeringai senang mendapati wajah teman-temannya berubah pucat. Hanya suara tegukan air liur yang dipaksakan saja yang terdengar. Semilir angin malam menambah kesan horor yang tercipta.

"Memangnya itu benar ya? Aku tidak percaya," komentar pertama terlontar dari bibir manis seorang pemuda kelahiran Beijing.

"Tidak tau, tadi 'kan bilang katanya dan konon Luhan-hyung. Kalu tidak percaya ya sudah aku saja juga tidak percaya," jawab si pendongeng.

"Iya, kamu percaya tidak percaya tidak akan berpengaruh bagimu Jongin-ah,"

"Kok gitu _sih_ Kyungie-hyung?"

"Kamu gak kelihatan begitu, mana bisa hantunya nakutin kamu. Liat juga enggak," jawaban cukup sarkas dari mulut Kyungsoo berhasil mengundang gelak tawa yang lainnya kecuali Jongin, tentu saja. Mereka tertawa sampai puas, memecah keheningan malam hingga…

"KALIAN! JANGAN BERISIK!" teriakan nyaring terdengar dari lantai tiga gedung tersebut, tempat dimana anak-anak kelas tiga berada.

"Maaf 'kan kami Sunbae, maaf, maaf," ucap ketujuh _namja_ itu sambil membungkuk kan badan seraya menggumankan maaf berkali-kali sampai kepala sang Sunbae yang sempat menyembul keluar jendela itu tidak tampak lagi.

"Sunbae tadi galak sekali, pasti itu Yunho-sunbae," celetuk Jongin pelan, takut-takut jika seniornya tadi mendengar celetukan tidak sopan Jongin, yang lain hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan.

"Umm... sepertinya kita harus kembali, lima belas menit lagi pukul delapan,"

"Luhan benar. Ayo Kyung kita kembali!" ajak Minseok, menanggapi ucapan Luhan.

Mereka segera memasuki gedung utama. Jongin dan Joonsuk berpisah di lantai pertama—mereka siswa kelas sepuluh. Dilantai kedua Minseok, Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Jongdae berhenti—karena mereka berada ditahun kedua, sedangkan Tao, masih ada satu lantai lagi untuk mencapai lantai empat gedung mereka. Kuharap kalian masih ingat—dia siswa kelas percepatan.

Sebenarnya Tao masih terbayang-bayang cerita Jongin tadi. Jujur saja sampai diusianya yang ke enam belas ini, dia masih percaya pada hal-hal berbau hantu dan teman-temannya. _Namja_ kelahiran Qingdao itu berjalan dengan sedikit cepat—karena berlari dilorong adalah suatu pelanggaran. Ekor matanya menatap awas lorong tersebut, tangga menuju lantai empat masih sepuluh langkah lagi. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi pelipisnya, sesekali Tao menatap keatas, mengantisipasi jika tiba-tiba saja ada hantu yang muncul.

Tiga langkah lagi menuju tangga, samar-samar dia bisa mendengar langkah kaki yang menggema dibelakangnya. Menelan ludah, sebisa mungkin pemuda penyuka panda tersebut menahan teriakannya. Dengan sedikit berlari dia menaiki tangga, namun, langkah kaki dibelakangnya seolah mengikuti. Lima anak tangga lagi, belok ke kanan, lalu melewati kelas percepatan dua, dan sampai lah di kelasnya, terdengar mudah, namun nyatanya—

"Huaaa~ Ampuni aku, aku mohon, aku mohoon! Jangan makan aku!" Tao malah berteriak saat merasakan tepukan ringan di pundaknya.

"Zitao~" ucap sosok yang menepuk bahu Tao tersebut.

"Jangan makan aku! Tinggal 'kan aku!"

"Astaga, Zitao! Ini aku," Tao segera berbalik ketika mendengar suara yang cukup familiar ditelinganya.

"…"

"…"

"HUAAA!" dan pemuda Tiongkok itu malah berteriak lebih keras sambil menghadap tembok dan menutup telinga dengan tangan.

"Ssst! Diamlah! Ini aku, Sehun," Tao pun membalikkan badan perlahan, dan ditemukannya seorang Oh Sehun, teman satu kelas dan satu kamar-nya berdiri manis di hadapannya sambil menyungging 'kan senyum jahil. Sialan!

"…" pemuda bermarga Huang tersebut hanya terdiam, menatap Sehun dengan tatapan datar.

"Baik, baik…maaf 'kan aku, oke? Aku sengaja sungguh, hehe…" ucap Sehun sambil mengacungkan tangan didepan wajah membentuk _peace sign_ dengan cengiran jenaka.

"Kau…bukan Oh Sehun ya?" tuduh Tao seraya menatap Sehun penuh selidik dan Sehun malah menatap Tao dengan pandangan dingin, "ha-habisnya kau biasanya dingin sekali padaku."

"Memangnya aku tidak boleh akrab dengan _roomate_ -ku sendiri?"

"Bukan begitu…"

"Sudah lah…lupakan saja. Sebaiknya kita bergegas menuju kelas," ucap Sehun dengan seyuman yang terkesan dipaksakan. Tao pun melangkah menuju kelas dengan rasa bersalahnya pada Sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

Kris mengarahkan pandangan keluar jendela. Pukul sepuluh malam, seharusnya dia berada di asrama sekarang. Namun sesuatu menahannya, seorang namja bersurai hitam malam yang tengah berdiri di tepi danau dengan tatapan menerawang, di tangannya tergenggam sebuah _block note_. Kris tidak yakin, tapi, sepertinya dia pernah melihat buku kecil itu disuatu tempat. Guangzhou? Bukan. Korea? Mana mungkin. Atau jangan-jangan…

"Tentu saja! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa hal sepenting itu! Penampilan dan sorot mata itu! Astaga!" Kris langsung berdiri, hendak keluar kelas untuk menuju danau, "tapi…" sebesit keraguan melintas dipikirannya.

"Yo! Kris!" sebuah suara _bass_ menyapa indra pendengarannya, menahan kedua kaki dengan balutan celana panjang _light brown_ itu untuk melangkah lebih jauh dari pintu kelas. Mata Kris menyipit, mencoba menajamkan penglihatannya pada seorang _namja_ yang—sepertinya—baru saja keluar dari _restroom_.

"Hei, Kris!" sapa pemilik suara tadi, Chanyeol.

"Huh? Apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini di toilet? Satu lagi, aku lebih tua dari mu bocah," sarkas Kris sambil menatap tajam ke arah _namja_ pemilik julukan _happy virus_ tersebut.

"Ehehe… aku hanya memanfaat 'kan fasilitas sekolah secara wajar. Lagi pula tidak ada yang melarang ku untuk berada di toilet sepulang pelajaran tambahan 'kan?" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyuman khasnya, yang hanya dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari yang lebih tua, "baik, baik… aku hanya kau tau—err… memenuhi panggilan alam, of course. Dan ayolah! Kita berda ditahun yang sama, yeah…walau pun kau lebih tua."

Kris hanya diam, memutar bola matanya sebagai tanggapan atas pernyataan Chanyeol. Jadi, secara tidak langsung Chanyeol mengatainya tua 'kan? Tapi, bukannya dia sendiri yang berkata dirinya lebih tua?

"Kris? Anyone there? Man!" ucap pemuda kelahiran Seoul tersebut dengan sedikit berteriak, mendapati teman dekatnya itu malah termenung.

Menghela napas sebentar, Kris segera melangkahkan kaki menuju tangga. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang tengah menatap bingung pada Kris.

'Tidak biasanya dia begitu' batin Chanyeol lalu menyusul Kris.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya pada jam yang menggantung di salah satu sisi kamarnya—secara teknis sebenarnya kamar Kris, Tao, dan dirinya. Setengah sebelas, tiga puluh menit lagi jam tidur siswa, tapi, kedua _roommate_ _-_ nya belum juga kembali. Hening menyambut. Hanya suara detakan jarum jam yang memenuhi kamar nomor 14-A tersebut. Sehun kembali memfokoskan diri pada buku di depannya.

"Aish… kemana mereka!" gerutu Sehun yang ternyata tidak berhasil memfokuskan diri pada buku sastra Jepang di hadapannya.

"Selamat malam. Aku masuk," Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu kamar. Ditemukannya seorang pemuda berkantung mata yang tengah meletakkan sepatu dirak dekat pintu.

"Zitao? Kau sendiri?"

"Eh? Iya memangnya dengan siapa lagi?"

"Kris-sunbae?"

"Sunbae belum kembali? Oh, aku tidak tahu. Lagi pula aku sama sekali tidak berpapasan dengannya," jawab Tao seraya mendudukan diri di samping Sehun, "soal yang tadi…maaf ya Sehun. Aku benar-benar—"

"Jangan dipikirkan. Lagi pula itu hanya masalah kecil. Kau hanya harus membiasakan diri dengan kami,"

Tao mengangguk pelan, "terimakasih Sehun-ah."

"Untuk?"

"Menjadi teman…mungkin?"

"Terimakasih kembali. Oh iya, kurasa lima belas menit adalah waktu yang cukup untuk membersihkan diri. Baumu tidak enak,"

"Ya! Menyebalkan"

.

.

.

.

.

Pukul satu dini hari, Kris menemukan kamarnya dalam keadaan gelap, hanya sebuah cahaya redup dari lampu tidur di meja nakas di samping tempat tidurnya sebagai penolong matanya untuk melihat sekeliling. Sehun dan Tao sudah menyamankan diri dibalik selimut. Kris menatap kedua _hoobae_ -nya. Hangat menjalar dihati, untuk kali ini saja biar 'kan dia merasa berguna. Jadi seperti ini rasanya menjadi seorang senior. 'Kenapa aku masih merasa Zitao adalah…dia?' ucap Kris dalam hati.

"Tidak mungkin," gumam Kris, "nama mereka berbeda."

"Sesuatu mengganggumu gē?"

"Kau tahu aturanya Sehun,"

Mendengus singkat, Sehun mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di tepi _single bed_ -nya, "entah aku harus senang atau tidak ketika mengetahui salah satu _roomate_ -ku adalah kau."

"Bukannya kau harusnya senang?"

"Harusnya? Sayang sekali itu bukan termasuk dalam perjanjian,"

"Terserah kau saja," sebaris kalimat dari Kris mengakhiri percakapan mereka berdua. Tanpa mereka sadari seorang penghuni kamar yang lain mendengar percakapan mereka.

* * *

 **To Be Continued~**

* * *

A/N:

Halloo~ masih ingat saya?

Hehe... saya benar-benar minta maaf untuk keterlambatannya. Sebenarnya Chap ini mau saya update dua minggu yang lalu, tapi yaah... karena sesuatu hal saya nggak bisa. Jeongmal Mianhaeyo...

Kayaknya Chanyeol jadi sering lewat disitu ya? Hehe...

Oke See you next chap

* * *

 **buttao :** Salam kenal :D Triangle Love? Entahlah ini bisa dibilang begitu atau enggak. Tergantung mood saya. Thank's buat reviewnya ya :D

 **Varka** **:** Salam kenal :D Ini udah lanjut ya~ makasih review-nya :D

 **Special Thank's for:**

 **Varka|Aiko Michishige|annisakkamjong|Xlyn|buttao|Black Crush|celindazifan|HUANGYUE|Kirei Thelittlethieves|LVenge|Ammi Gummy|luphbepz|**


End file.
